El viento entre los árboles
by Swei
Summary: Porque a Akaashi no le importó que Kenma fuera un criado de los Kuroo, ni que él lo fuera de los Bokuto, ni que se odiasen a muerte. No le importó abrazarlo una noche, o dos, o diez... Pero le hubiera gustado decirle que lo amaba antes de que el samurái lo arrastrase lejos. Edo-Meiji/AU
1. Prólogo: De Kioto a Tokio

**_Hola; éste es un fic bastante curioso, creo yo. Esencialmente, empezó siendo un AkaKen, pero se centra más en las aventuras de Akaashi. (?) Serán varios capítulos, está ambientado en la etapa de transición del Edo a la era Meiji... a medias, claro, para darle cabida al fic. No serán largos capítulos, algunos quizás sean uno o dos párrafos y los estaré subiendo conforme los vaya escribiendo._**

 ** _Para las personas geniales que estaban esperando "Piezas condenadas" les tengo la mala noticia de que mi antigua lap murió, la mandaron a arreglar y la gente, que a veces suele ser detestable, la dio por muerta y no quiso devolverla. Así que se perdió la historia. Recuperé algunas partes de lo que le había mandado a algunas personas para que leyeran, pero sigue sin ser suficiente. Si algún día lo retomo, lo subiré._**

* * *

Subió los fardos de ropa que había llevado consigo y los acomodó en el suelo de la diligencia; se las arregló para amarrar la cinta que mantenía por completo su kimono de algodón atado a su cuerpo y, manteniendo al bebé cerca de su pecho con el brazo libre, subió. Tomó su lugar al fondo, empujando con los pies su poco equipaje hasta que quedó debajo del asiento. Las demás personas comenzaron a abordar; se encogió tanto como sus medidas se lo permitían y el pequeño se removió entre los trapos que lo cubrían. Bajó la vista: todavía no abría los ojos, pero tenía el cabello de su padre, eso era seguro. Lo arrulló ligeramente, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que debía o no debía hacer. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás, cuando su piel era tan blanca y suave como la de su amo, cuando tenía escasos cinco años y cuando no tenía la menor idea de lo que le deparaba, había escuchado a su madre cantarle canciones de cuna a su amo, logrando que se calmase con eso. Pero nunca las había memorizado y las que había aprendido en los últimos años estaban lejos de ser confortables para una criatura tan pequeña.

―Por favor no llores… ― Pidió.

Una mujer se sentó a su lado. Sus ropajes no eran mejores que los suyos, pero era comprensible. Ninguno de los viajeros podría permitirse algo mejor que eso. Seguramente muchos se marchaban a la nueva capital, a buscar aquello que la Época Meiji les había arrebatado. No dudaba que alguno de los hombres que subían hubieran sido samuráis o señores feudales con anterioridad, pero esos tiempos habían terminado. Muchas personas, incluyéndose, habían vendido todo cuanto tenían en Kioto, esperando tener la cantidad adecuada de yenes para poder emigrar a otro sitio donde la modernidad hiciera todas esas maravillas de las que hablaban las personas que llegaban de Tokio. Por su parte, tenía esperanza de tener a un lugar al cual llegar, aunque tras las revueltas que se habían suscitado años antes y que apenas se habían apagado meses atrás no le dejaban certeza alguna.

―Sé bueno, ¿quieres?

No se calmaba. Había nacido la madrugada del día anterior y cuando no estaba durmiendo, estaba llorando. Si comenzaba a hacer lo segundo, las personas en la diligencia se incomodarían y tendría que verse en la necesidad de abandonar el transporte. Pero controlar bebés no era su fuerte y los gestos que hacía le indicaban que, más tarde que temprano, estallaría en llanto.

―¿Cómo se llama?

Volteó a ver a la mujer que le preguntaba aquello. La misma que se había sentado a su lado momentos antes. Tendría que rondar los cincuenta. Pensó que era tal vez por su edad que no le importaba transgredir las reglas del espacio personal nipon.

―No tiene nombre ― se limitó a decir.

―¿Cómo no va a tener nombre?

―No lo tiene.

―¿Cuándo nació?

―Ayer, en la madrugada.

―¿Y usted va a viajar con el bebé así, hasta Tokio?

―Sí.

―Son al menos cuatro días de viaje

―Sobrevivirá.

―¿Y cómo va a darle de comer?

―Pensaré en algo.

―¿Dónde está la madre del niño?

Pensó en responder, pero sintió un nudo oprimiendo su pecho y se limitó a bajar la mirada, observando a lo único que quedaba de Yukie. La mujer a su lado pareció entender a la perfección.

―Lo lamento por su esposa. Usted parece ser un hombre muy joven. El marido de mi hija murió hace unos meses. Ahora ella tiene una niña de año y medio… Oye, Kiko, acércate.

Inmediatamente, una mujer que no se veía mucho mayor que él tomó asiento al lado de su madre, le dirigió una tímida reverencia y se inclinó después para ver al bebé, que ya comenzaba a quejarse.

―¿Me permite? ― la voz de la joven era suave, apenas un susurro. Bastante diferente a la de Yukie. Lo dudó un poco, pero se intentó mantener sereno.

―…el bebé tiene hambre. Kiko puede alimentarlo ― insistió la mujer.

―No tengo con qué pagarlo…

Ambas negaron.

―¿Cómo lo está alimentando?

―Estoy sumergiendo un trozo de paño en un cuenco de leche, luego lo pongo en su boca y chupa de él. Es… la única manera que encuentro para alimentarlo ― admitió.

Adivinó una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer mayor y reparó en la forma en la que buscó con la mirada el recipiente en el que llevaba la leche.

―No va a durar tanto tiempo. Está comenzando el verano, la leche será inservible mañana por la tarde. Kiko puede alimentarlo durante estos días. Éstas no son cosas de hombres, señor. La crianza de los hijos nos corresponde a nosotras, las mujeres. Y a usted le falta una.

Estaba por protestar cuando el pequeño estalló en llanto. Los últimos pasajeros estaban abordando y las miradas se clavaron en él. Un hombre cargando a un bebé era demasiado extraño, lo sabía. Pero no iba a dejarlo. Y tampoco podía bajarse de la diligencia.

―No voy a apartarme de usted ― susurró Kiko.

Terminó por acceder, pasándole los trapos en los que el niño iba envuelto. Notó cómo la forma en la que la joven lo cargaba era más delicada, más experta. Lo meció con suavidad y luego, descubriéndose el seno izquierdo, dejó que el niño lo tomase con los labios, succionando.

―¿Cuál es su nombre? ― preguntó

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que la pregunta iba dirigida a él.

―Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji.

* * *

 ** _Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leer. ¿Por qué Akaashi tiene un bebé de Yukie? Eso no se va a responder en el siguiente capítulo, ni en el siguiente, o el siguiente. (?) Ya se irán aclarando las cosas. Pero si les gustó, me alegro. Y si no les gustó y de todos modos lo leyeron, me alegro también. ¡Suerte!_**


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Hey~. El primer capítulo está aquí. Uh... sigo insistiendo, los capítulos no serán muy largos. Gracias por los reviews y los follows que han dado. Es bueno saber que alguien lo lee. No prometo actualizaciones en un día determinado, por mis horarios, pero iré subiendo los capítulos conforme los tenga ¡Gracias por leer~!_**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

DEL INCIDENTE EN EL MERCADO Y A QUIÉN CONOCIÓ ALLÍ

Todas las historias comienzan en algún punto; estaba por cumplir doce años cuando sucedió. A pesar de que Koutarou insistiera en estar frecuentemente pegado a él, no se podían descuidar las labores de un sirviente. Su lugar no estaba con los señores de la casa, sino alrededor de ellos, procurando que nada faltase y que pudiesen moverse a sus anchas. A pesar de que la agricultura y el campesinado eran las principales actividades a las que se dedicaban sus amos (además de la producción de gusanos de seda y su tratamiento textil), había una o dos cosas que no producían. Edo[1] había ido convirtiéndose en una zona más bien comercial en lugar de productora desde que había entrado en vigor el tratado con Estados Unidos[2] y aunque todavía habían familias que poseían grandes extensiones de tierra donde llevaban a cabo la producción para el autoconsumo y la venta, muchos de ellos se habían dedicado exclusivamente a la siembra de un producto único, decidiendo, pues, consumir los productos que los comerciantes traían desde Osaka durante los días de plaza, sobre todo por los precios considerablemente más bajos que tenían, aunque no por eso dejaban de ser considerablemente elevados.

El mercado se ponía en el centro de la ciudad y todo era un hervidero de vida. El deber que tenían como sirvientes era ir a comprar las cosas que estuvieran escaseando en la vivienda de los señores. En general, no había mucho que le faltase a una familia como los Bokuto, pero siempre había algo que fuese necesario comprar. Para el unigénito que había comenzado a practicar la caligrafía años antes, siempre era necesario comprar más tinta. Fuera porque solía desperdiciarla haciendo dibujos, fuera porque la había derramado sobre la estera o simplemente porque comenzaba a pensar que se le estaba acabando incluso si no era verdad. Las judías dulces, por ejemplo, no la producían demasiadas personas en Edo y constantemente había necesidad de las mismas por insistencia de la señora de la casa.

Keiji estaba acostumbrado a ir con su madre o con algún otro sirviente durante las horas en las que Koutarou tomaba lecciones. Con el tiempo, luego de haber cumplido los diez, empezaron a mandarlo solo, dándole algunas monedas una vez que hubo entendido su valor de cambio. Con poco más de un año de experiencia, se había vuelto bastante bueno encontrando los productos solicitados y regateando cuando no podía permitirse pagar un precio demasiado alto. Ese día no tenía muchas cosas qué comprar. Las judías y la tinta de siempre, alga y tabaco. Éste último tendría que conseguirlo con los comerciantes estadounidenses o los vendedores que tenían trato con ellos y que se establecían en los últimos puestos del mercado. Lo cierto era que no le gustaba ir hasta esos sitios, principalmente porque había personas poco respetables y uno que otro occidental cuya moralidad y honor estaban manchados o eran nulos. Sin embargo, el tabaco para el jefe de la casa era tan indispensable como la comida de un año del resto de los miembros y los sirvientes; no era una opción de la que pudiera declinar.

Decidido pues, a hacer las compras y regresar a casa tan pronto como fuese posible, determinó que era necesario ir primero por el tabaco y zanjar el tema de una buena vez. Metió las monedas en la bolsita que llevaba atada por dentro del kimono y se aseguró de que nada saliera de su sitio mientras avanzaba. Se abrió paso por entre los puestos; aunque era un niño alto (no tan alto como el amo), era delgado y su constitución le permitía sortear los cuerpos de los adultos que iban de un lado para otro. Dedicó inclinaciones de cabeza a los comerciantes que había conocido con anterioridad y unos pequeños saludos a los sirvientes jóvenes que, como él, habían sido encomendados a ir de compras. Mientras más avanzaba, más iba alejándose de la zona en la que se vendían las legumbres y los mariscos; la gente era menos, puesto que muchas personas se negaban a tratar con extranjeros sin importar lo que dijera el tratado imperial.

Una columna de humo salía de uno de los puestos del final. Se cubrió con la manga de su kimono, puesto que su madre decía que podría ser opio, el opio que habían llevado los chinos y que hacía a las personas ver cosas que no estaban ahí. A veces el señor de la casa solía fumarlo, pero para comprarlo siempre enviaban a uno de los sirvientes más grandes. Sintió un poco de miedo y sus pasos se volvieron más lentos, más cuidadosos, como si fuese a despertar a alguien si iba demasiado rápido o pisaba demasiado fuerte. Respiró cuando estuvo cerca del puesto e inmediatamente tosió. El hombre que estaba atendiendo era claramente japonés y soltó una risilla al verlo.

―Los niños como tú no tienen nada qué hacer por aquí ― dijo.

―Yo… vengo a comprar tabaco para mi amo ― susurró, haciendo una inclinación pronunciada y llevando la manga nuevamente a su nariz.

―¿Tienes el dinero suficiente?

Asintió. No sabía cuánto costaba el tabaco, pero esperaba que no fuera demasiado caro. Se apresuró a meter la mano en la bolsita de su kimono y tomó algunas monedas, asegurándose primero que hubiese suficientes al interior. Al final mostró seis mon[3] de plata. El hombre frunció los labios.

―No vas a poder pagar mucho con eso, ¿sabes? ¿Cuánto quiere tu amo?

Se lo pensó un poco. No tenía la menor idea de cuánto podría necesitar el señor, pero su infantil boca respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

―U-un koku[4]

El hombre estalló en carcajadas. Keiji se sobresaltó, puesto que un gesto de ese tipo en un adulto, que no estuviera rodeado de geishas o bajo los efectos del sake, era una completa falta de respeto. Aunque era bastante claro que el sujeto no era la persona más respetuosa del mundo.

―¿Un koku? ¿Crees que puedes pagar eso con seis mon de plata? ¿Crees que yo traigo un koku de tabaco, siquiera? ¡Por favor, niño!

Bajó la vista, avergonzado. Había sido idiota, eso era cierto. Y ahora tenía que enmendar su error si es que quería conseguir el tabaco. Y lo quería; ¿qué le diría a su madre si llegaba sin él a casa? ¿Qué le diría su madre al amo después? Cuando el hombre terminó de reír, le extendió un paquete de tamaño considerable envuelto en papel de arroz, dentro del cual, suponía, estaba el tabaco.

―Te daré esto por diez mon de plata, sólo porque me has hecho reír.

Dio un asentimiento y se dispuso a sacar las monedas que le faltaban, las colocó cobre su mano y las contó de nuevo, asegurándose de que estuvieran completas antes de entregarlas. Hizo una reverencia y tomó el paquete entre sus manos, dispuesto a salir de ahí tan pronto como le fuese posible. Habría avanzado unos doscientos metros cuando, al costado de un puesto, escuchó un quejido. Alguien estaba llorando, estaba seguro. Lo sabía porque era un sonido bajo, de cuando se intentan contener las lágrimas sin resultado alguno. Era mismo sonido que él hacía cuando lloraba y aunque sentía ganas de salir corriendo de esa zona del mercado, se detuvo. En un inicio pensó que se trataba de una niña: llevaba el cabello ligeramente largo, por encima de los hombros, completamente negro y liso. La ropa que llevaba era de un color rojo deslavado y se encontraba agazapado al lado de un matorral. Volteó a todos lados antes de decidirse a acercarse.

―Oye

El aludido se sobresaltó y volteó a verlo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que era un chico. Tenía las facciones muy finas y una mirada que tenía un aire felino. Eran unos ojos dorados y grandes enrojecidos por los bordes debido al llanto. Aunque el chico lo estaba mirando, no le dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo ahí, como esperando que dijera algo o que se marchase. Sorbió por la nariz y continuó con la observación, deteniendo el llanto.

―¿Por qué lloras? ― Preguntó

Lo primero que hizo el chico fue bajar la mirada. Luego volvió a sorber por la nariz.

―…van a matarme ―. Susurró.

―¿Matarte?

―Mi amo… mi amo va a matarme.

Lo terrible de aquella frase, era que bien podría ser verdad. El patriarca de los Bokuto no mataba sirvientes, pero sí los azotaba. Y podía considerarse un señor compasivo, porque la mayoría de los señores que vivían en Edo, no toleraban ni la más pequeña subordinación. Se acuclilló a su lado, pegando el paquete de tabaco a su pecho.

―…me robaron el dinero para comprar las cosas… ― La voz del chico era baja, apenas un susurro. Lo dejó hablar, sin interrumpir ―. …la comida de un mes… el arroz…

―¿Cuánto dinero era? ― preguntó Keiji.

―…un ryo de oro y treinta mon de plata…

Entonces no supo qué decir. Se lo pensó un poco (mucho, a decir verdad) y comenzó a hacer cuentas mentales acerca del dinero que le quedaba en el bolsillo. Había salido con cincuenta y cinco mon y había gastado los diez primeros en el tabaco. La tinta costaría quince, por las judías pagaría veintidós y por el alga otros siete; debido a las cantidades que tendría que pagar de cada cosa, tendría que pagar treinta mon de cobre para que el rikshaw[5] lo llevase a casa. En resumen, tenía el dinero justo para realizar las compras. Pero no podía dejar de sentir pena por el chico que tenía enfrente "no puedes no ayudar a las personas, Akaashi, porque si no las ayudas, las personas no te van a ayudar a ti, yo creo que así funciona el destino" dijo Koutarou una vez, mientras meneaba los pies por afuera de la pasarela en un día lluvioso. ¿Por qué le llegó ese recuerdo a la mente? No lo sabía. Observó al chico bajar la mirada nuevamente.

―¿Por qué no huyes?

No era, en realidad, que lo estuviera proponiendo, pero intentaba saber qué era lo que pensaba el muchacho que, a decir verdad, se veía más o menos de su edad. No dejaba de ser un niño también.

―No tengo a dónde ir. Y… uhm… tengo un amigo. Aunque… de todos modos se va a quedar solo. Preferiría que al menos tuvieran dónde enterrarme…

Ver al chico le generaba sentimientos encontrados. Si bien él no era muy expresivo, tal vez ese muchacho le ganaba en eso. Tenía en el rostro esa mirada de quien ya no planea seguir luchando, de quien se ha resignado a lo que va a pasar y no planea buscar una solución. Se volteó un momento, sacando de su kimono la bolsita que tenía. Se dispuso a contar las monedas y las dividió en dos, poniendo una más en el montón que había decidido que fuera suyo. Metió éste de regreso a la bolsa y extendió la mano con las monedas restantes hacia el chico, que volteó a verlo otra vez.

―…van a matarte a ti también…

―No… van a azotarme, pero no me matarán. Tampoco van a matarte a ti si llevas algo. Lo siento, pero es todo lo que puedo darte.

―Lo pagaré… conseguiré tu dinero y voy a devolvértelo. ¿A qué señor sirves?

―Bokuto-sama

El chico dio un respingo.

―No es bueno…

―¿Por qué?

―Sirvo a Kuroo-sama

En ese momento entendió todo. Sí, efectivamente, iban a matar a ese muchacho si llegaba con las manos vacías. Los métodos correctivos de los Kuroo eran demasiado descabellados. El jefe de la casa era un antiguo líder samurái que no solamente tenía hombres a su mando, sino tierras (que no entendía por qué no labraban) y dinero. Era una de las familias más importantes del Edo, quizá más importantes que los mismos Bokuto. Sin embargo, había escuchado decir a su amo que el concepto del camino del samurái había sido tergiversado por el líder de la familia Kuroo, pensando siempre en su bienestar propio. Nunca había entendido el motivo por el cual ambas familias se detestaban, pero sí estaba seguro de que, de enterarse cualquiera de las dos partes, nada podría salir bien.

―Tómalo de todos modos… y no le digas a nadie que hablaste conmigo. Inventa algo para justificar el robo del dinero y di que lograste escapar con lo poco que te quedaba. Diles que fue un americano.

―¿Y qué vas decir tú?

―Lo mismo. Tal vez mi amo se muestre compasivo.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio, pero al final el chico terminó por tomar las monedas y meterlas en alguna parte de los pliegues de su kimono. Hizo una reverencia y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

―…voy a devolvértelo.

―No tienes que hacerlo.

―…siempre me mandan al mercado el fin de mes…

―El mercado es muy grande.

―…conozco un lugar donde no va mucha gente. Donde venden la seda… búscame ahí en un mes.

Pudo decirle que no, pero inmediatamente pensó que, tal vez, podrían ser amigos. Era claramente una idea descabellada, infundamentada y, esencialmente, peligrosa. Terminó por asentir y le sonrió muy ligeramente, haciendo a su vez una inclinación.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Kozume Kenma… ¿y el tuyo?

―Akaashi Keiji

―…es un bonito nombre.

* * *

[1] Como antiguamente se le conocía a Tokio

[2] Un tratado de "Amistad y comercio" que se firmó en 1858 y entró en vigor en 1859. Se abrieron los puertos de Edo, Kobe, Nagasaki, Niigata y Yokohama para el comercio extranjero y éstas ciudades comenzaron un auge económico, así como un desarrollo importante como urbes. No obstante, se mantuvo el sistema feudal hasta finales del siglo XVIII y gran cantidad de la sociedad japonesa se negó a los negocios con extranjeros.

[3] Las monedas japonesas son un desastre (¿?) pero el yen como tal no se estableció sino a los inicios de la Era Meiji, a finales del XIX, antes se ocupaban diversas monedas de cambio. En equivalencia: era 1 ryō de oro = 60 mon de de plata = 4.000 mon de cobre.

[4] Un koku, equivalente a 180 litros, que es la cantidad de arroz necesaria para alimentar a un hombre durante un año. Akaashi quiere mucho, mucho tabaco. Lo cual es bastante tonto de por sí. Ni siquiera podría cargar con todo.

[5] Un rikshaw es un medio de transporte que consiste en una carreta que es tirada por una persona o por una bicicleta. Por la época, tendría que ser un hombre.

* * *

 ** _Yo sólo sé que este fanfic necesita muchas notas... uh... gracias por leer nuevamente. C:_**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Hey~. Holi. Tardé en actualizar, creo. Pero la escuela me está matando. De hecho, no debería de estar subiendo nada, porque tengo un trabajo de investigación que necesito entregar mañana... pero estaba estresada y decidí terminar el capítulo. Es un poco más largo, pero tampoco es como "wooow, qué largo". En fin. Sí, las cosas van avanzando rápido, pero es así como tienen que ser porque uh... así está planeado. Lamento lo OoC de los personajes, pero me complican un poco. En fin, ¡gracias por leer! ¡Y muchísimas gracias también por sus comentarios! Me hacen tremendamente feliz C':**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

DE LOS ENCUENTROS CON EL SIRVIENTE Y LA ENEMISTAD DE SUS AMOS

Lo habían azotado. No importaron todas las excusas que dio, ni que Koutarou llorase en su defensa. La vara de bambú golpeó su cuerpo sin que pudiese hacer nada. No metió las manos y se esforzó para apretar los labios con el fin de que no saliera de su boca quejido alguno. Fueron veinticinco varazos y no comió ese día, pero a pesar de lo mucho que le dolió aquello, se sentía bien. Tal vez se debía a que, además de Koutarou, no conocía a ningún otro niño de su edad y la condición del mismo como futuro heredero de la casa hacía que existiera entre ambos una línea que jamás podría cruzar. La lección le sirvió para comprender una cosa: quería volver a ver a Kozume Kenma. Y por eso asistió el mes siguiente a la zona del mercado en el que se vendía la seda.

No había querido aceptar el dinero de regreso y tampoco saber cómo lo había conseguido puesto que se trataba de una cantidad considerable, pero Kozume insistió y se negó a marcharse hasta que lo tomara. Al final lo hizo. Hablaron un poco y el muchacho le contó que, efectivamente, lo habían azotado también. Había dormido afuera esa noche, pero se había salvado de que le cortasen la cabeza con la katana y ahora estaba bien. Akaashi, que hasta ese momento no había estrechado lazos más que con Koutarou, sintió por primera vez un remanso de paz procedente de saber que se encuentra bien una persona a quien se aprecia. Porque sí, a lo largo de un mes, la imagen de Kozume se había proyectado en su mente incontables veces; por momentos con el rostro lloroso, otros tantas con ese gesto de resignación y finalmente con el agradecimiento pintado en sus delicadas facciones. Solía imaginar, también, cuál debería de ser la expresión de felicidad del contrario, o si acaso tenía una. Por mucho que se esforzase, era complicado formar una imagen que fuera acorde con el criado.

Se había dicho en un inicio que se limitaría a rechazar el dinero y a preguntarle cómo se encontraba, luego decirle que lo vería el siguiente mes y entonces procedería a hacer las compras de la casa, pero de pronto se encontró con un excedente de dinero y las ganas de permanecer más tiempo al lado de aquél chico. Pensó que podría devolver el dinero a su amo, pero recordaba el ardor de la vara de bambú y decidió que ya había pagado por ello. Lo guardaría y le encontraría una mejor utilidad.

En ese momento tomó la decisión que cambiaría toda su vida.

―Venden brochetas de pulpo más adelante ―. Comentó cuando el tema de conversación se hubo agotado.

―Todavía tengo que hacer las compras ―. Se excusó Kenma en un susurro. Apenas si separaba los labios y más de la mitad del tiempo, su mirada se desviaba a una u otra parte ―. Y no tengo dinero para pagarla.

―No tomará mucho tiempo ―. Insistió, con un tono bajo similar al del contrario.

―Pero… el dinero.

―Pagaré yo.

―Akaashi…

―¿Qué?

―…gracias.

No respondió, pero intercambiaron miradas y vio un atisbo de pena en la contraria. Luego comenzó a andar, sin cruzar palabra alguna. A diferencia de Koutarou, que se la pasaba hablando y revoloteando a su alrededor con la energía infantil propia de su edad, Kozume era silencioso y tranquilo, justo como él. Tal vez se debía a sus condiciones similares, a esa idea inculcada en los sirvientes en la que molestar o incomodar a su amo era casi un pecado capital. Fuera como fuese, andar en silencio con el chico era como descansar en el jardín, mirando las flores sin nada más que el silbar del aire y el agitar de las hierbas. A pesar de que el mercado estaba lleno de ruido, se sentía envuelto por la calma que emanaba del sirviente de los Kuroo.

―Nunca he comido pulpo.

El susurro del chico le llegó cuando se atisbaron los primeros puestos a la distancia. El olor de la comida le golpeó el rostro y sintió cómo rugía su estómago y se le llenaba la boca de saliva espesa. Él sí había comido pulpo con anterioridad; principalmente porque Koutarou se negaba a probar bocado si no se le servía lo mismo. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un amo demasiado despreocupado y bastante caprichoso.

―Sabe bien ―. Respondió.

Se acercaron a uno de los puestos alrededor del cual se reunían las personas y sobrevolaban las moscas, pegándose en los restos de comida o en las brochetas de los desafortunados transeúntes que, ensimismados en otras cosas, quitaban la vista a su comida. Cada una costaba dos mon de bronce, prácticamente nada para la cantidad que ahora llevaba en el bolsillo. Akaashi se formó detrás de un hombre con apariencia de mercader y a su lado se detuvo Kozume. De haber sido más expresivo, sin duda hubiera reído al ver esa expresión tan curiosa que llevaba en el rostro. Era exactamente como un gato observando el pescado con la esperanza de que alguien le aviente un pedazo. La fila comenzó a avanzar y pronto fue su turno de degustar las brochetas. Pidió una para cada uno y luego pagó.

Aunque ambos dieron gracias por la comida, el chico no se dio tiempo de agradecer la buena voluntad de su compañero; se entregó por completo a degustar el pulpo marinado, apartando a las moscas con su pequeña mano, como si pudiera matar a todas cuantas intentasen robarle su comida. Era un chico bastante interesante. Nuevamente, en un silencio absoluto, caminaron de regreso, deteniéndose a la orilla de una vereda que daba a un costado del templo. Tomaron asiento sobre unas rocas y se dispusieron a terminar de comer.

Una vez que hubieron acabado, Akaashi vislumbró un gesto tímido en el semblante ajeno, uno que acompañaba a una reverencia que se sentía más solemne que ninguna que le hubiera contemplado antes. Se trataba de una pequeña curvatura en los labios, apenas notable y muy sutil.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Kozume sonreír.

* * *

Como si se tratase de un sueño, el tiempo comenzó a pasar. Cumplió doce. Luego vinieron las fiestas de año nuevo y se hicieron ofrendas a los dioses en los templos. Quemaron sus peticiones en la hoguera comunal y dejaron que las cenizas se dispersaran en el aire nocturno. Más meses vinieron después y trajeron más mercaderes, más fechas, más días de plaza. Trajeron también maestros de aritmética y de lengua extranjera para el heredero de los Bokuto, trajeron más encargos para él como el sirviente que era y comenzaron a llevarse el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Siguió comiendo en la misma mesa y durmiendo en la misma habitación, continuó escuchando la filosofía sin sentido de su amo cuando la tarde estaba calmada. Lo obligó a practicar con él la caligrafía, incluso cuando el señor de la casa frunció los labios.

Luego cumplió trece años. Volvió a comprar tabaco y empezó a balbucir las primeras palabras en inglés. En Fukurodani, nombre de la casa de los Bokuto, comenzó a hilarse la seda con mayor empeño. Aprendió cómo valuar un kimono y cómo amarrar el obi[1] de las mujeres. Se contrataron nuevos sirvientes, de los cuales todos reprobaron la actitud que Koutarou tenía para con él. Akaashi ignoró sus críticas. Se dedicó a cuidar de su amo y de comprar todo lo que le era solicitado. La señora de la casa le tomó gran afecto y su madre le palmeó la espalda con suavidad cuando el señor se atrevió a reconocerlo. Ese mismo año probó el sake y supo que lo detestaba. Por primera vez, escribió "Kenma" con caligrafía perfecta sobre el papel de arroz y lo guardó en medio de su ropa, en secreto.

Después de aquella primera y segunda vez, los encuentros con Kozume se hicieron recurrentes. Se veían los fines de mes en el mercado y entablaron una amistad que fue progresando poco a poco. Cuando verse una vez al mes comenzó a ser insuficiente, empezaron a ocupar la excusa de ir al templo para encontrarse en la misma vereda donde habían comido las brochetas de pulpo. ¿Qué pensarían los dioses de aquellos encuentros, o los espíritus de la naturaleza que moraban en los árboles al verlos vagar por los alrededores?

Hablando con Kozume y escuchando las pláticas de su amo y la gente en los mercados, entendió por qué los Bokuto y los Kuroo nunca se habían llevado bien. A sus ojos, era un sinsentido enorme y el contrario parecía estar de acuerdo. Nekoma, nombre de la casa de los Kuroo, estaba del otro lado de Edo, pero las tierras del señor feudal eran inmensas. Si bien algunas personas labraban partes de la misma, la mayoría de éstas no hacían más que acumular hierbajos. El dueño de toda esa extensión era el antiguo jefe samurái, Kuroo-sama, dueño de cuantiosa fortuna y hombres que, bajo su mando, se encargaban de establecer la justicia en todo lo que pertenecía al señor. Por otro lado, los Bokuto, en Fukurodani, venían de una familia de campesinos que con el tiempo se habían convertido en ricos mercaderes. Todas las tierras que les pertenecían estaban sembradas, se le había dedicado una zona considerable a la crianza de los gusanos de seda y en la parte trasera de la casa, había un par de talleres donde se hilaban y se bordaban kimonos, batas y telas. La apertura de los puertos a la que muchos se habían mostrado reacios, había significado para la familia una oportunidad para expandir sus horizontes y aunque tergiversaban ligeramente el tradicionalismo japonés, el resultado había sido un poderío casi tan grande como el de los Kuroo.

Ahí se encontraba el meollo del asunto. Los Bokuto eran, en esencia, gente humilde con un alma amable. Si bien las reglas de la casa seguían siendo incuestionables e inalterables y el elemento patriarcal estaba muy marcado, eran personas que podrían considerarse compasivas y flexibles en algunos aspectos. No tenían sangre noble, ni habían sido bendecidos por los dioses y en general, los conocimientos de los padres de Koutarou no eran más que los básicos para manejar sus negocios. Los Kuroo eran harina de otro costal. El jefe actual era el heredero de una larga línea de sangre guerrera; samuráis de alto rango que habían peleado en las guerras y habían defendido al emperador. Con el tiempo, cuando los samuráis habían ido ganando rango dentro de la sociedad, la familia de los Kuroo se había convertido en una de las más importantes (por no decir la más) del Edo[2]. Pero así como los tiempos habían ido cambiando, el _hagakure_ [3] se había ido retorciendo, hasta terminar en planteamientos que no tenían razón de ser. Los Kuroo, orgullosos a más no poder de su linaje y acostumbrados a mirar por encima del hombro al resto de las personas, despreciaban el origen de los Bokuto y su poderío y fortuna "sucia", demasiado para los campesinos: "gente inculta", "deshonrosa" e "indigna".

Por otro lado, la percepción que tenían en Fukurodani de los habitantes de Nekoma no era mucho mejor. Aunque el señor de la casa siempre se había dedicado al campo, conocía los planteamientos de los samuráis y opinaba que el honor del jefe de los Kuroo estaba completamente manchado, siendo que su único interés era mantener el estatus de su familia y los beneficios propios. "Son gente a la que no le importa la justicia, que no tienen honor y tampoco les preocupa el bienestar de su pueblo. Nos miran como si fuéramos las ratas que tienen derecho a aplastar. Incluso si eso significase perder su honor, preferirían huir antes de cometer suicido como en el pasado. Ellos de samuráis sólo tienen las katanas y el nombre" solía decir el amo durante la comida. Esas tensiones, que habían comenzado con pequeños roces, pronto se habían convertido en un problema mayor. Los Bokuto se negaban rotundamente a venderles alimento y los Kuroo mataban a cuando vasallo de los Bokuto tocase sus tierras. Con el paso del tiempo, el contacto entre una y otra casa se había convertido en un acto de traición, que los samuráis de Nekoma parecían tener demasiado en cuenta.

En resumen, podrían matarlos a ambos si descubrían sus amistades.

Pero en algún momento, eso dejó de importar. Si bien la fidelidad de ambos sirvientes se encontraba por completo depositada en sus respectivos amos, también era verdad que el lazo entre ellos había dejado de ser algo motivado por la curiosidad. ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos de pertenecer a dos casas distintas? Si el destino existía, como creía Akaashi, entonces les estaba jugando una mala pasada. Hubiera sido todo más sencillo si ambos hubieran nacido en familias campesinas, ajenas a cualquier contrato estipulado por línea de sangre o si se hubiesen encontrado, como menos, sirviendo al mismo señor. El cúmulo de preocupaciones solía rondar al interior de su cabeza como un susurro molesto que no lo dejaba concentrarse de vez en cuando. En algún momento tendrían que crecer. Koutarou asumiría su lugar como jefe de la familia y Tetsurou, heredero de los Kuroo, haría lo propio con Nekoma. ¿Cambiarían las cosas entonces? ¿Podría suplicarle a Koutarou por un poco de protección para ese sirviente a quien se había topado por azar en el mercado? ¿Podría, tal vez, alejarlo de Nekoma?

―No me agrada ―. Había dicho Koutarou mientras observaban el estanque. Frunció los labios y arrugó en entrecejo ligeramente. No era un gesto de rechazo; era la cara que solía poner cuando intentaba explicar algo sin mucho éxito ―. Me lo he encontrado un par de veces, pero no me gusta. Es… altanero. Lo he visto burlándose de los Daishou. Tal vez no son buenas personas tampoco, pero no entiendo por qué tiene que ser tan… ofensivo. No es mejor que su padre; hace un tiempo lo vi tirar a una criada en la plaza… no sé por qué lo hizo, pero puedo apostar que esa mujer no era ni siquiera de los suyos. Dudo que sepa lo que es la justicia o la compasión. Da un poco de tristeza, ¿no crees, Akaashi?

Y Keiji no había podido dejar de pensar en ello. No por Tetsurou, sino por Kenma. ¿Lo trataría bien? ¿Lo golpearía como había golpeado a la criada? ¿Lo miraría por encima del hombro y le escupiría en el rostro si hacía las cosas mal o si no lograba complacerlo? ¿Dudaría siquiera en matarlo si se enteraban de sus encuentros clandestinos? No lo sabía y Kozume no solía hablar de esas cosas. Era de lo que menos querían hablar los dos.

Cuando estaban juntos, lo único que importaba era el momento compartido: el aire silbando como si los espíritus arrullaran los páramos que bordeaban el templo; el silencio que, inmenso, lograba desaparecer los pesares que llevaban a cuestas. La observación de las pequeñas cosas comenzó a hacerse habitual y las charlas banales de temas cualquiera se volvieron algo común.

―Hay un escarabajo ―. Solía decir Kozume

―¿Dónde?

―Ahí…

Y señalaba el sitio donde el animal caminaba. Luego Akaashi sonreía ligeramente y se dedicaba a mirarlo. Durante un año vieron muchos escarabajos y Keiji sonrió igual número de veces. Y el mismo número de veces fue el que Kenma se quedó quieto hasta que el escarabajo desapareció entre las plantas. Y fueron apenas unos días más los que se vieron y no vieron escarabajo alguno. Eran momentos en los que no le pertenecían a nadie más que a ellos mismos y, de alguna manera, se pertenecían el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos hubiera disfrutado de su soledad, ni habría sido capaz de encontrar la compañía perfecta o un impulsor que lograse generar en sí el sentimiento que comenzó a formarse una mañana en el mercado.

―Akaashi ―. Dijo Kenma una vez, cerca del final del año, mientras sus ojos se perdían en dirección al monte Fuji ―. ¿Qué tan lejos crees que debamos ir para que nadie pueda encontrarnos?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más extraños, se había planteado la posibilidad de marcharse lejos. Siempre había pensado que su vida estaba ahí, sirviendo a los Bokuto. La solución a sus problemas apelaba al día en que Koutarou tomara poder de Fukurodani y a la esperanza de que, para entonces, su compasión siguiera siendo igual de grande. Pero con trece años no dejaba todavía de ser un niño y en ese preciso momento, la idea de marcharse con Kenma no le parecía realmente tan mala.

―No lo sé ― Respondió. Tenía el corazón agitado y por algún motivo, las palmas de sus manos se encontraban húmedas. Mientras veía a Kozume de perfil, observando el horizonte prácticamente sin pestañear, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería.

…E inmediatamente sintió un estremecimiento. Los poetas habían hablado del amor, de ese sentimiento ardiente que vuelve factible cualquier idea propuesta por el ser amado, sin importar lo descabellada que esta pueda ser; habían hablado también de morir de amor, de las cosas buenas y las cosas malas de entregarle el corazón a alguien, pero nadie nunca había sido capaz de prepararse para la revelación del enamoramiento, que le llegó con más fuerza que cualquier golpe que le pudiera haber dado su amo.

―¿Crees que esté bien si vamos más allá del monte Fuji? ― Preguntó entonces el contrario.

―Sí.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Akaashi supo que el deseo de escapar de Kenma era igual de fantasioso que el suyo. Lo que veía en esa mirada no era rebeldía; eran ilusiones que, de antemano, se saben imposibles. Su corazón se oprimió con tal fuerza que resultó doloroso y sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Entonces extendió su mano y tomó la contraria, apenas apretándola con sus dedos, antes de mirar también hacia el horizonte.

―Un día nos vamos a marchar.

Dijo, pero en ese momento el viento corría entre los árboles, en sentido contrario hacia el sitio en el que se encontraba el templo.

Tal vez fue por eso que los dioses del santuario fueron incapaces de estuchar su deseo.

* * *

[1] Igual y no es tan necesario hacer la aclaración, pero es la especie de faja que lleva atado el kimono. Los nudos son complicados y depende de qué clase de persona lo use, se ata de distinta forma. El nudo hacia enfrente, por ejemplo, correspondía a las prostitutas por ser fácil de soltar.

[2] Aquí me refiero a Tokio, no al periodo.

[3] _Hagakure_ o Camino del samurái: escrito por Yamamoto Tsunemoto, es una especie de guía para la vida de los samuráis (no, ¿en serio?) que se basa en la templanza, la dignidad, la determinación y la justicia. Hay que tener en cuenta que muchas veces, el samurái se movía en dos planos: lo bueno y lo malo, lo justo y lo injusto, lo negro y lo blanco, etc. Un punto medio resultaba, en la mayoría de veces, impensable. El linaje samurái, por tanto, era aguerrido y antes de que comenzara la Era Meiji, los señores feudales eran principalmente jefes samuráis. Aunado a esto, constituían el segundo escalafón de la estratificación social. El campesinado, por otra parte, estaba en los últimos escalones, cosa que cambió con la _modernidad_ que llegó con el cambio de sistema gubernamental a finales del periodo Edo e inicios de la era Meiji. La familia de los Bokuto es lo que en Europa se conoció como "burguesía" durante el medioevo. Y sí, me desvié del _hagakure_ a otras cosas.

* * *

 ** _Gracias infinitas si llegaron hasta aquí. Entiendo que el capítulo pueda ser incluso algo aburrido, pero es que hay mucho qué explicar. Uh... bueno, en realidad hay un BoKuroo que se desarrolla en la historia, pero en una línea diferente que no abarcaré en esta narración. (?) Como dije, la idea del fic es mas bien tomada de "La Odisea" de Homero. (?) Luego entenderán por qué. Gracias por leer, insisto. Ahora mismo no puedo responder reviews, pero prometo hacerlo en cuanto tenga tiempo._**


End file.
